Death Toll
Death Toll is the 35th mission in Infamous 2. It is a main mission in which Cole MacGrath must track down the final Blast Core. Description The Final Blast Core Cole meets Zeke opposite the Ice Soldiers compound, to which Zeke has tracked the final blast core. Pointing out the leader to Cole, Zeke begins coughing viciously, and, brushing away his friend's help, Zeke continues coughing. Using his improved sense Cole can see how badly Zeke is suffering from the plague, and though Zeke is optimistic that the RFI will cure him, Cole realizes his friend doesn't have that much time. Heading into the compound the sky begins to crackle with lightning, allowing Cole to pull electricity from the air. Fighting his way through the Vermaak 88 troops toward their general, Cole is faced by several Ice Heavies alongside numerous groups of Ice Soldiers. Once the Vermaak troops are dealt with, Cole reaches the back of the warehouse compound, only to see the Vermaak general dashing for the exit. Cole chases the general through the Gas Works, avoiding the additional Ice Soldiers, to the giant Ice Tower in the center of the district. The Ice Tower Cole quickly climbs to the apex of the tower only to find the Ice Soldiers had encased the blast core in the ice, in an attempt to use the tower as a lightning rod to activate the core's power. Cole contacts Zeke and asks his friend to help him to find someway to break through the ice. Zeke confirms he's one step ahead (thanks to the internet) and sends Cole pictures of the valves on the tower he needed to be activated in order to free the core. As he makes his way to the first valve, Cole is contacted telepathically by John White. Cole is wary, referring to John as "the Beast", but John replies that they had been friends once and that he hoped they still were as he needed Cole's help. Turning the first gas valve Cole reminds John how the Beast had almost killed him in Empire City to which John apologies, recounting how the act of rebirth had been painful, how he had lashed out at anything he considered a threat and that there was no greater threat than Cole. Receiving the location of the second valve from Zeke, Cole quickly locates it, but as soon as he activates it a commanding voice instructs the Ice Soldiers to "Swarm him!". Fighting his way through the Ice conduits toward the final valve Cole receives a call from Zeke who informs him that the Beast had hit the swamps surrounding Flood Town and that everyone out there was dead, and, speaking more to himself, Cole hypothesizes that John probably thought he could "raise them up", but changes the subject when his friend asks what he was talking about. Activating the final valve creates a huge jet of flame that melts the ice on the top of the tower, freeing the blast core and sending it flying to the street below. Following the core's decent, Cole is faced with a multitude of Ice Soldiers, including several Crusher Vermaak's and a Titan, as well as regular Vermaak troops. Once the battle is over, Cole retrieves the blast core and contacts Zeke with the good news, who tells him to "come on by, we'll spark it up". Trivia * The constant lighting storm during this mission allows Cole to recharge at anytime. * The Ice Tower is one of three buildings Cole must climb in order to unlock the 'Mountaineer 'trophy. * A glitch can occur if Cole collects the Blast Core before killing all of the enemies. During the cutscene they will continue attacking him, however once the cutscene is over, all the enemies will be gone. * This mission introduces the Vermaak 88 general. He appearance is the same as the regular Ice gang soldiers, however he has an "ice dash" ability faster than the shotgun wielding soldiers. He is not seen leading the ice gang outside this mission and it is unknown if Cole actually defeats him. Gallery ZekeSick.png|Zeke suffering from the plague's effects. Death_Toll1.jpg|Drawing electricity from the sky. Death_Toll2.jpg|Fighting through the Vermaak 88 compound. Death_Toll4.jpg|Reaching the top of the Ice Tower. Death_Toll7.jpg|Fighting the Ice Soldiers. Death_Toll8.jpg|Turning the final valve. Video Walkthrough References ﻿ Category:InFamous 2 Category:Story missions in Infamous 2